New Generation
by DragonsLilic
Summary: Mulan has a girl, Mei has a girl, Su has a girl, and the Emporers wife has a kid. What will happen when they follow Mulans' footsteps? R&R My friends.
1. Ju

Me: Hi! I'm new at Mulan, but this is my first story for it! So I hope you enjoy it!

Ju: Dragonslilic doesn't own Mulan.

It all started at a little hospital in the Emperors palace, where there could be heard four women screaming. Why four? Well one was Mulan, the savior of China; wife of General Shang. The other was Su, the Emperors youngest daughter; wife of Jin Poe. The third was Mei, the Emperors middle daughter; wife of Yao. The fourth happened to be the Emperors wife, how they had a child at like ninety years old? No one my ever know.

All of the new happy mothers had wonderful, beautiful, delicate baby girls. But wait? Why is there so much blood under the Emperors wife? Every doctor was running around trying to stop all the bleeding and pain that the Emperors wife was going through. The Emperor ran to her holding her hand saying it was going to be all right, but he knew it wasn't. She moved he lips to the very last words she would ever say, "I…love…you" she took a one-last huffy breath, and died right there on the blood stained bed. The Emperors eyes were full of tears. He heard crying from the bundle that she was holding, he took it and held it. There was a beautiful baby girl crying for her mother. He held it close and whispered "My little Kia" and from then on her name was Dun Kia.

_Seventeen years later_

Li Ju was laying down next her best friends, Ze Niao and Ni Bei, and looking at the sky when they were supposed to be doing their chores. "It's so big" Niao said with aw. "We see it every day! Why is this one different?" Bei asked. "Leave her alone Bei! She's just stating the obvious like usual" Ju said earning a punch in the shoulder, courtesy of Niao. Ju grinned at her friend.

"Ju! Niao! Bei! Are you done with your chores yet?" Jus' mom, Mulan, yelled at them. That whipped her grin of. Bei grinned at that "come on! If we finish soon, we can still make fun of Niao" She said laughing. "Hey!" Niao screamed as Bei tripped her, which lead to a tickle fight between all three friends.

Soon they were done with their chores and were heading to their homes. Their homes were right next to each other. Ju in the middle. They were the only houses for seventy miles. Ju admitted it was a real pain when they had to ride all the way into town or to the Emperors palace. They headed to the three swings sitting next to each other and sat down, Ju in the middle. "My feet are going to fall off" Niao complained. "Well at least you aren't in the army, or they would rip off your feet" Bei joked getting a smack in the back of her head from Ju. "Ow!" She complained. Boom! Boom! They heard drums in the back ground. They looked at the mountain pass that was at least ten miles from their homes, and saw some familiar horses riding toward them. They grinned evilly "no" they heard Mulan say in Jus' house. "Aw!" They complained.

Five minutes later Chi Fu rode up with three scrolls. "The Emperor wants you to come back to the camp, you must fight against the Huns" He explained. Shang, Mulan, Yao, and Jin Poe gasped. "I thought we destroyed them!" Mulan said in shock. "Well apparently you didn't, ad you don't get a scroll, because the Emperor wants you to stay here for back up." He said. She just bowed respectively. He rode off with the rest of the soldiers behind him. The girls looked at their fathers. They all by now had war wounds. Jin Poe and Yao in their legs, and Shang in his arm. They knew that they couldn't go, but they held their tongue. They headed inside for dinner.

Ju sat there quietly pouring tea. Three minuets of silences went by, and still no one spoke a word. Ju stood up slamming her tea cup down. "You shouldn't have to go!" She yelled. Mulan knew where this was going. "I'm going to protect my country!" Shang yelled back. "So you're going to die for honor?" She asked "I'm dying for what's right! It's time you learned where your place is!" Shang yelled at her. _Not word for word, but it was close enough _Mulan thought. Ju ran out into the rain. Two minuets went by and Bei ran up to her. "Do you have a talk about where your place is too?" Ju asked. Bei nodded. Three minuets went by and Niao jogged up to them. "You too?" Niao asked. They nodded. They all sighed and sat down on the wet stone walk way.

"I can't stand for them to go and die" Niao whispered out loud. They nodded their heads. "Remember my moms' story? How she ran away and took her dads place?" Ju asked. They nodded looking at her. "Why don't we do the same?" She suggested. They looked at her like she had gone insane. Then Bei spoke up "Are you crazy? They won't let girl, but your mom in the army! We'll be killed!" She yelled. Ju raised her eyebrow "who said we we're going to go as girls?" Ju asked. "What? I'm not going to dress like a guy!" Niao whispered loudly. Ju rolled her eyes. "If ya'll aren't going, then I guess I'm going alone" and with that she turned around and headed to the Li-Ze-Ni ancestor temple. She bowed to the markers and put the light insects on the plate. She heard a crash behind her. She turned her head and saw a little red figure. "AHH!!!! SNAKE!!!!" She screamed.

"Dragon! Not snake! I don't do that tongue thing." The dragon then rolled out his tongue and hissed. Ju raised her eyebrow. After about four minuets of silents, the dragon spoke up. "I am your guardian, Musho. And I will help you at the camp like I did your mother." Ju looked at him and then said "You help my mother?" "Yep" Musho replied. "O-kay, _so _I'm leaving tonight when everyone is asleep" Ju said "I will be coming with you" He said. Ju brightened up _some one _is _coming with me _she thought. "See you tonight" Musho said and ran off with a little cricket behind him. Ju sat there for a while, and then went back inside.

When Ju heard her dad snoring she got up and went over to her night stand. She picked up a little glass lily. She sneaked into her parents' room and switched the lily for the scroll. She went to her dads' armor closet and it wasn't there! She panicked. Had they figured it out? She heard a creek behind her. There stood her mom. Ju opened her mouth to say something, but her mom through her a package. "Open it" Mulan said. Ju unwrapped it and in side was new armor with a pink sword, sash, and shirt. She beamed at her mom. "Go, before your father wakes up" and with that she ran out of the room. She got into the stalls were Musho was sleeping on her horse. She smiled and set the sleeping dragon in her saddle bag. She heard a creek behind her and saw Bei standing behind her with her horse all ready for it. Bei was wearing new looking armor with a yellow shirt under it and a yellow sash on it.

"Bei? You decided to come with me?" Ju asked. Bei nodded, and they hugged. "Hey! I'm going to too! Don't I get a hug?" A voice said behind them. They looked at the person the voice came from and saw Niao with her horse ready to go. She had new armor on too with a light green shirt underneath and a light green sash on it. She actually cut her hair. They hugged her and rode off out of the gate and toward the camp.

It took them about five hours to get there and they were extremely tired. Their eyes were dropping and they were yawning. They hitched up their tent, which they shared and stood in line to get called. Next to them stood a man with new looking black armor with a purple shirt underneath it and a purple sash around it. He looked nervous. But it was very strange that the man was about the same height, weight, legs, and face as them. Then it hit Ju. It was a girl. She whispered this into her friends' ears and they looked shocked. Ju turned to the girl and whispered into her ear. "Are you a girl trying to act like a man?" The girl looked shocked. Then she nodded her head. Ju grinned. "So are we" she whispered. The girl looked up and nodded with big eyes.

"Ok trainees! Roll call!" A handsome guy called. He had brown eyes and new armor with a red shirt underneath with a red sash around it. "Li" he called Ju took a step forward. "Name?" He asked "Uhh...," She had an evil grin "Ping" then took a step back. "Ni" Bei stepped forward and grinned. "Name?" "Pong" then she stepped back. "Ze" Niao stepped forward. "Name?" "Ling" She stepped back. "Dun" The girl stepped forward. "Name?" "Lang" And she stepped back. When he was finished with roll call, he opened hi mouth and said "Fifty push-ups! Now!" And they all groaned. _This is going to be a long month _Ju thought.

Me: How was it?


	2. Kia

Me: I at least got _one _review!

Bei: Are you trying to make them guilty?

Me: Is it working?

Bei: Most likely not.

Me: (Pouts)

Bei: Dragonslilic does not own Mulan.

Me: Don't we all wish we could?

After swing upstream in a river with a ridiculously strong current, five hundred push ups, and _trying _to shot down a bird with a single arrow; everyone was ready to go to their tent and sleep till the next dynasty. But it, unfortunately, was _not _over. "Alright men! Time for your last assignment for today." He put his shirt off, which resulted to Ju blushing and staring down at her feet. "What ever! This is lame!" A boy next to Bei said. She looked over at him and dropped her jaw. He was well fit, cute, and fit her personality. Under his armor was an orange shirt on it was an orange sash and he had an orange sword ready in its sheath. Ju, standing next to Bei, lifted her jaw and made her keep it closed.

"Ming," the captain pointed an arrow at him, which everyone stepped back; he lifted the arrow and shot it at the top of a pole "thank you for volunteering". "I'll get your arrow" the boy known as Ming said and started up the pole. "You seem to be forgetting something," the captain stepped over to him and Chi Fu followed him with a box; the captain opened it and brought out two metals "this metal represents discipline," he put it on Ming and he fell "and this represents strength," he put it on Ming too, and he fell "you need both to get to the arrow" and he let Ming try to get it. Ming started to climb and he fell. Everyone tried and they all fell. "We got a long way to go" the captain said.

**Let's get down to business**

**To defeat**

**The Huns**

The captain handed out some bamboo sticks to everyone. Ju missed hers and Ming picked it up and handed it to her. Bei just stared at him with hearts in her eyes _he's cute, fit, a gentlemen, and he's perfect _she thought. The girl who said her boy name was 'Lang' caught her pole with great care. Niao dropped hers as someone pushed her. And Ju had hers ready.

**Did they send me daughters**

**When I asked for sons**

He held his up and broke two clay jars; Ju realized that maybe this could be her fathers duplicate. They tried, but Ju knocked everyone down, because something fell on her eyes and she couldn't see.

**You're the saddest bunch that I ever met**

**But you can bet before we're through**

Ju was still knocking away, but the captain came up and tried to take her pole, but she hit him and the stomach. He grabbed her pole, took the blind fold off and grabbed her front part of her shirt.

**You can bet before we're through**

**Mister I'll make a man**

**Out of you**

Up on some mountain the cricket some how was holding Musho back, but not for the captain grabbing Ju, but because he just got mugged by a grasshopper.

**Tranquil as a forest**

**But on fire within**

**Once you found your center**

**You are sure to win**

They were running with stele poles and cement bags attached on them. The girl known as 'Lang', Bei, and surprisingly Niao were keeping up. But Ju was in the back struggling to stand up. She fell, and Musho and Cricky were fanning her and trying to wake her up.

The captain walked up to her and took her pole, he ran back. She put her head down in frustration.

**You're unsuited for the raging war **

**So pack up go home you're through**

**How could I make a man **

**Out of you**

The captain handed Ju her horse with all of her stuff packed up on it. "Go home" he turned away and went into his tent. Ju looked up at the arrow and looked at the metals and started to climb. She fell down. She looked at them again, and then remembered what her mom said about this part. She swung them together and they wrapped around each other. She started to climb, she was almost at the top when the sun started to come up and everyone came out. They were gasping and cheering her on. She was at the top when the captain came out. She threw the arrow down and he looked up at her. She slid down and walked her horse back to her tent and unpacked everything. She came back out for more training.

**We must be swift as the coursing river**

**(Be a man)**

**With all of the force of a great typhoon**

**(Be a man)**

**With the strength of a raging fire**

**Mysterious as the Dark side of the moon**

The girls suddenly got a huge boost of energy and determination and they were the best of them all. When Ju won a battle with the captain he smiled! She grinned and helped him up. Niao chopped a brick with her face, and it didn't hurt! Bei could fight every boy in camp, and win them all! The girl known as 'Lang' could run on all of the poles and not fall or slip! I really mean run!

It was the end of the day and Chi Fu was mad! "Captain Ren!" He yelled. Ju was leaning on a pole _so that's his name _she thought. "You and your men will never fight in this war!" Chi Fu smirked _'sigh' he's the same old Chi Fu that hates my patent. _Ju frowned. "But they have completed their training!" Ren retorted "they will never fight in this war after your father reads my notes!" At that Chi Fu came out of the tent in his towel. Ju was green in the face and was about to lose her rice. He walked passed her with his head held high. Ren came out and walked toward her. "You know, if you let me, we could take turns holding and punching him" Ju said with an evil smile. "I'll pass…for now" and with that Ren keep walking and walked into his resting tent.

(Inside Rens' tent)

There was a small knock at the door. Ren opened it and saw the girl known as 'Lang'. "I have no tent to sleep in" she said while looking down. He sighed "Go share the one with Ping, Pong, and Ling" and with that he closed the door and went back to his sleeping bag. The other boys were sitting there playing Chinese checkers. "Who was that?" Ming asked "No one" Ren replied. One of the boys known as Qing grinned so evilly the other boys took a step back. "Why don't we play truth or dare?" he asked. They decided to do so so they didn't appear scared. "I'll ask first, Ummm…Cao! Truth or Dare?" Qing asked. The one known as Cao looked up and smiled "Truth" Qing looked deep in thought. "Have you ever killed someone?" he asked. Cao looked taken back. "No!" he yelled in shock. Qing smirked at his response. "Qing! Truth or Dare?" Ren asked. "Truth" Ren thought "Have you ever stolen anything?" Qing smiled "yes! My sister's diary!" Qing started to laugh. Ren rolled his eyes. "Ming! Truth or Dare?" Cao asked "truth" Cao thought. "Have you ever…kidnapped anyone?" Ming looked at him. "No, but I have tied my older brother with rope on a tree" they backed away. "Ok Ren! Truth or Dare?" Ming asked "truth" Ming thought. "Have you ever met a girl when you were little, and liked her liked her?" Ren thought really hard. "Yes, I was about six, and we went to visit Fa Mulan and Li Shang. They had a daughter that was about my age, and well she was really pretty. End of story." And with that Ren fell asleep. And the rest of the night and the next day Ming complained that that Truth and Dare game was a rip off, because no one picked Dare.

(At the girls' tent)

The other girl walked in and said that Ren said to share it with them. They nodded. "What's your name?" Niao asked. "Kia" she answered. Ju did a spit take. "W-W-what?" She asked "Kia" she repeated. Ju grabbed her head. "This is bad! The princess in the army! Her father is going to have a heart attack!" Ju panicked. The others looked at Kia. Kia had her head down in shame. "I did it to protect my brother, he is cripple and I couldn't let him die. And believe me it took me forever to convince Chi Fu that I was a prince." Niao laughed. Bei and Ju looked at her. "What? That's funny!" She said, and they started to laugh too. And soon Kia started too laugh also. "You can stay; as long as you can protect yourself" Ju said "I'm in the army! I think I can protect myself!" Kai said.

Me: Was it good?

Bei: Stop bugging the good readers!

Me: (Pouts)


End file.
